


The Thief and the Collar

by Obsidian_The_Dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, Mind Manipulation, Submission, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_The_Dragon/pseuds/Obsidian_The_Dragon
Summary: Summary:A rogue sneaks into a dragon's lair to steal a treasure and prove herself, but ends up becoming the treasure herself.Notes:While I try to keep revising my work to avoid annoying typos, I tend to miss many. If you spot any, please let me know down at the comments!Also, if you would like to see more or give me feedback, feel free to follow me at Twitter!https://twitter.com/dragon_obsidian
Kudos: 6





	The Thief and the Collar

With a satisfying click, the lock on the small door relented, and Atama pushed it open carefully, making sure it didn’t make any further sounds as she slid down the corridor.

She was finally inside the dragon’s inner sanctum, deep into his lair. It had not been easy to get this far, but she had come prepared for such an ordeal. Her boots were enchanted to muffle her footsteps and also allowed her to walk on walls like if she was some kind of spider. She wore the bare minimum to be comfortable, just a silken top and shorts, fastened to her body as much as possible to avoid any rustling sounds. But her pride and joy was her Chameleon Cloak, helping her merge with the scenery as if she was just another feature of it.

And yet, it would all have been for naught if she hadn’t been on her toes. The lair had plenty of defences, from guards of a variety of species, magical alarms everywhere, false secret passageways filled with odd pink jellies or guardian mimics… she had barely escaped multiple times and gods knew how long she had until someone sounded the alarm.

But here she was, in spite of the mockery from her mates from the tavern, she had made it this far. Now she just needed to find some good loot.

There seemed to be substantially less security here. The chambers were all massive, probably to accommodate their owner in his true shape, and there didn’t seem to be any doors, with all rooms connected by a flow of large passageways. The chambers were similar to those in other parts of the lair, looking way more like a palace than a cave, with walls and floors smoothed out until they shined while at the same time being decorated with lovely furniture, art and a ridiculous amount of artefacts, trinkets, and other interesting items.

Atama walked softly, as if she was a cat using her paw cushions to not make a sound as she explored this massive place, her blue eyes scanning all the shelves, decorations and silks of the place, looking for something that screamed that she had been in the dragon’s lair and had lived to tell the tale.

Covering such big rooms at the speed she was moving took time, but eventually she managed to get deeper into the sanctum, and reached what was, undoubtedly, the dragon’s bedroom.

She looked at the scene in front of her for what felt like minutes taking it all in. It was a massive room, easily the size of an entire two or three-floor house, with polished stone floors that had been covered in places with long detailed rugs. Its walls were adorned with paintings, weapons, armor and shelves of curios, together with some tapestries and a variety of soothing and dimly lit magical lanterns.

The dragon, Obsidian as she had been told he was called, slept at the back of the room on a massive pile of cushions and silks. The creature was huge, possibly twice the size of an elephant, and it vaguely reminded Atama of a big predatory cat, but covered in lusciously polished obsidian-like scales, undoubtedly the reason for the dragon’s name, and other somewhat reptilian features, such as an impressive set of horns that reminded her of an antelope, a tail as long as the creature’s body and a beautiful pair of massive bat-like wings.

The dragon was coiled on his pillows very much like a cat in his basket, and looked deeply asleep, the room gently rumbling with the sound of his breathing.

To Atama’s surprise, the dragon was not the only one in this sanctum. Several women of multiple species lounged and slept around the dragon in the very same pillows. Some of them were naked, others wore gorgeous yet revealing clothes and all of them were stunning, or at least she definitely felt that way.

This was very odd to her, she expected the dragon to have a multitude of servants, lackeys and minions, for a lair this big requires many to function properly, but knowing how protective dragons are of their hoards, why would the creature allow all these women into his sanctum?

For a moment, Atama started to doubt this was the real sanctum, her eyes started exploring the room, looking for piles of treasures and gold, the usual things you expected in a place like this, but didn’t see any, though there were plenty of gorgeous artefacts, books and curios in a multitude of stands and shelves around the massive chamber.

Then it dawned on her, the way the women were around him, the way they were dressed, and surprisingly, how lovingly the great creature nuzzled and licked them sometimes in his sleep. These were no mere servants, these women were his treasure, his hoard.

Atama almost slapped her own forehead in frustration, of course she thought, all dragons hoard, but every dragon is different, some hoard gold, others knowledge, or gems… this dragon hoarded beautiful women. Whether they were lovers or slaves, she didn’t know, and right now, she didn’t particularly care. She leaned towards slaves at the moment, for what kind of relationship would a dragon have with a mortal woman?

Frustrated, she shook her head and decided to just look for something valuable, and get the hell out of this place.

She slowly crept through the room, crouching low to the ground with her fingertips gently feeling the way ahead of her, to make sure she didn't step on something noisy and watch out for further traps.

Every once in a while, her eyes dashed across the room, looking for that epic "something" that would prove her heist was a success. There was lots to choose from, beautiful treasures of old, interesting tomes of knowledge bound in exquisite covers, and hundreds of magical trinkets and weapons.

Eventually, she spotted something that made her think "that's it!". It was a round red gem, almost as big as her head, somehow it had beautiful triangular patterns inside, making it look kaleidoscopic and reflecting light in a myriad of ways. To top it all off, the dead center of the gem was a round golden orb with a black stripe through it, giving it the appearance of a non-human eye.

It didn't look magical, which was probably for the best, but it was definitely exotic enough for her.

Atama slowly crawled towards the gem, which luckily was almost ground level, otherwise she'd have to climb those massive shelves like a monkey, and she didn't want to do that with a sleeping dragon in the room.

Just as she was about to reach the gem, she spotted something else, right next to her target, placed on a lovely velvet cushion.

It was a collar, definitely a slave collar, probably used by some long forgotten king or sultan on their favourite living property. It was a golden metal ring with a gorgeous ruby heart at the centre, right on top of the lock. The lock didn't seem to have a slot for a key, which meant that it was more for decoration than anything else. The rim of the collar was decorated with small diamonds, and the gold was either treated or mixed with something to give it a gentle red hue.

Atama was enchanted by it, for it was beautiful, but also because it sang to her desires. While she kept it quiet to avoid people getting the wrong idea, especially among the crew she frequented, she was quite the bottom, and she loved being taken and used by a handsome stud just as long as she felt safe and comfortable.

She bit her lip thinking of herself wearing that gorgeous slave collar, her head resting on the lap of her owner while he stroked her blonde hair, reminding her how much he loved his property.

The rogue had to shake her head to snap out of it, this was not the place to feel horny. Still, she thought, if we’re going to take a trophy from the dragon’s lair… what was stopping her from picking both the collar and the gem?

Her bag of holding had limited room, an intentional self-imposed limitation to avoid getting too greedy, as just fencing one thing from this place would be an odyssey onto itself. But because of this she wasn’t sure if she could fit the collar, as it seemed to be made of something solid.

Carefully, and checking everywhere for traps or alarm spells, she picked up the golden collar and examined it carefully. The lock seemed, as she had suspected, simple enough, just a latch that could be released by pressing the ruby heart and pulling up. The collar had some weight to it, probably made of gold mixed with something to make it lighter and sturdier.

While heavy, it wasn’t too bad, and it didn’t have anything that rattled or was particularly noisy. The thought occurred to her, a random, dangerous but somewhat hot risk to take. Why not put it on?

The lock was just for decoration, it didn’t seem to be enchanted, and it wasn’t particularly noisy. Sure, it stood out, but she could cover it with a scarf once she was out. Besides, not being seen was kind of her forte.

What the hell, let’s go for it, Atama thought, and carefully she placed it around her neck. She could feel her excitement as she did so, as even here, in these circumstances, it was slightly arousing.

The rogue gently felt the collar with the tip of her fingers, it was so smooth and nice to the touch. Slightly warm, probably from her examining it, and the diamonds on the rim glimmered in the soft light of the room. She was utterly mesmerized by it.

She placed the collar around her neck with her deft hands, taking a deep breath before locking it, and then with a satisfying click, it was done.

At first, she felt nothing but the soft metal against her neck, but slowly, gently, something started building up inside of her. It started between her legs, the arousal she had been feeling bubbled up, consuming her whole body. She could feel her whole being heat up, her skin becoming sensitive, her breasts becoming tender, her nipples erect. The small amount of fabric she was wearing felt constraining and overwhelming, and she started pulling it almost instinctively. 

The heat kept building and building, till her mind could not take it anymore. Her thighs were clenching so hard it hurt, her hands were ripping off her silken top as if she needed to escape from it, and she was biting her lip trying to hold out. 

Incapable of containing it, Atama had one of the most satisfying, tingling and warm orgasms she had ever experienced. She let out a loud lascivious moan that resonated over the whole room, floating in the air like a longing cry for help.

She panted and whined, trying to regain her focus. As her eyes darted across the room she saw, to her terror, that the dragon had opened an eye. The massive creature slowly stood up, careful not to wake the women that were laying around him. A few of them opened her eyes and shuffled in a sleepy haze, but the dragon flicked one of his claws and all returned to their pleasant sleep. Some kind of spell, not doubt.

The dragon stretched like a cat, and slowly came towards her. Atama was utterly paralised, still squatting near where she found the collar. She started thinking on ways to get out of here, her mind racing through options in a panic. 

Her Chameleon Cloak! She felt so stupid to have forgotten in a panic. Atama quickly threw the hood of the cloar over her head and tapped the rune on the inside that activated it. Suddenly, she was a blur in the room, difficult to stop unless you knew where to look, and she quickly dashed towards the entrance, looking for somewhere to hide.

“Stop”, said the dragon, in a firm and commanding voice. And Atama… stopped. It’s like she was rooted to the ground. It was the oddest feeling, she could still think about running, maybe force herself into doing so, but it was excruciating, as if just thinking about it was painful and confusing.

She grumbled to herself and shook her head trying to regain her senses, but to no avail. 

“Turn around and drop that cloak”, said the dragon, in a much softer, gentler tone. His voice was odd, like the soft rumble of rocks before and earthquake or a volcanic eruption. It could be nice, warm and relaxing, but it also forewarned of a total disaster if not acknowledged.

Atama tried to resist, tried to run, but her body ached like it had never before just from thinking about it. It must be the collar, she thought, it was enchanted and she failed to notice! She cursed herself from falling into this predicament. 

Her options were limited, so she thought, let’s comply for now, perhaps I can fast-talk my way out of this? A long shot, but she didn’t feel she had many options now.

Slowly, she turned around, and as she did, the pain was washed away from her body. Not only that, but having done as the dragon had told her, made her aches turn into a nice, warm, tingly sensation.

She breathed relief at the pressure being lifted, and slowly took her cloak off, revealing her presence once again to the dragon, and slowly moved towards her with catlike grace.

The massive beast dropped to the floor in front of her, his arms crossed while he cocked his head slightly, giving her a long careful look. Atama could feel the dragon’s magma colored eyes scan her body, and this made her feel exposed and ashamed, but also warm and… once again, aroused.

“Much better”, said the dragon, a mischievous smile on his face. “On your knees, beautiful”, he commanded, in a soft but firm way.

Atama complied, as she still didn’t see much of a point to resisting. As she did so, she once again felt a nice tingly sensation all across her body and mind. Like being caressed by gentle and silky hands.

To her surprise, with the flick of a claw again, the dragon used his magic to move a small pillow under her knees as she dropped to the ground, saving her from doing so on the polished stone floor.

She lifted her eyes and face to look at her captor carefully, trying to appear small and harmless. The stories she had heard made this dragon to be rather generous and well intentioned for his kind, she had naively thought this would have made the job easier.

The dragon was studying her with a coy smile on his face, like a cat that just caught a careless mouse.

"Who are you, lovely?", said the dragon. The words slid into her mind as if it was an open house and they owned the place. Something in her head vibrated with them and without even thinking about it, she blurted a response.

"Atama", she said, with a confused face.

The dragon smiled again and looked into her eyes. "Pleasure to meet you, Atama. My name is Obsidian", he said, bowing his head at her, almost as if he was tipping his non-existent hat. It was obvious he was enjoying himself.

"Pray tell, beautiful, what are you doing in my inner sanctum?", he asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"I came to steal something from you, to show all what a great thief I am", Atama slapped her mouth shut as the last word came out of her. What had just happened? She was going to play smart and coy, where did this sudden honesty come from?.

Obsidian giggled, his scales gleaming as he did. "It seems to me, you made a small mistake, didn't you?", he pointed at the collar with his claw.

She instinctively touched the collar around her neck as the realisation hit her.

“It’s cursed, isn’t it?”, she said, her voice low and soft like a whisper, her whole being collapsing as she realised her mistake.

“Cursed?”, said the dragon, “no, not as such”. He moved his head closer to her, his sharp claw, almost as long as a sword, lifting her face a bit.

“It’s a training collar that I sometimes use with my lovers and wives”, the dragon said, with a salacious yet sweet tone, his eyes had a soft twinkle in them, Atama was not familiar with dragon expressions, but it seemed to her that this brought some nice memories to him. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage?

“A training collar for… what?”, she said, gently tugging at it and failing to unlock it.

Obsidian laughed softly, his laugh was genuine, not mocking, and it reverberated around the room like the smoothest of earthquakes.

“Isn’t it obvious, my dear?, it’s a collar to train bottoms how to serve me better”. He smiled at her again, his dagger like teeth were so sharp and smooth Atama felt her eyes could get cut in them just from looking.

Her heart was racing, pounding in such a way that she felt there was an stampede onto her chest. It was partly fear, for sure, she was utterly terrified, and yet… there was an annoying, warm and rising feeling of arousal building inside her, like bubbles in water about to boil.

"Get up, gorgeous. Stand for me", he said, almost purring with satisfaction.

Atama did as ordered, she didn't feel as she had much choice. As she did so, yet again she felt that pleasant and warm tingling sensation in her insides.

"Good girl", the dragon said, not a drop of sarcasm in his voice.

The thief felt she could melt at any second, she hated herself for it, but she loved it. Her toned thighs rubbed together as she tried to hide her building arousal.

"Now, undress yourself for me, beautiful". The dragon looked like a cat about to devour a delicious dinner. His eyes gleamed, the magma-like color in them shifting as if there were currents in them. His long soft tongue licked his teeth in a way that made Atama feel both desired and threatened.

Atama tried to resist the order in principle, and again her head was whacked with that odd pounding pain. It wasn't an agonising, horrible pain, it felt less like a physical pain, and more like the hurt you feel when you're deeply ashamed.

With a grumble, she acquiesced and started removing her shredded top first. Her breasts had already been freed from before, so they jiggled on her chest as she took off the remains of her tight top. She noticed her nipples were hard as nails, and she was breathing deeply, her chest having a nice warm glow.

Her chest now, free, she then proceeded to remove her boots, sliding out her agile feet from them, and putting her footwear aside.

She held her chest, shrinking a bit, and looked at her captor with the eyes of an apologetic kitten, begging for reprieve.

"Everything, my dear, now." Said the dragon, clearly understanding what she was asking, and denying her.

Atama bit her lip and started to remove her silken shorts. They slid down her strong legs like water down a stream, and as she took them off, she realised just how aroused she was. The shorts were drenched in her juices, and her pussy glistened in the gentle light of the room.

This made her blush so much she almost looked sunburned. She covered her pussy with her hands and sobbed in a mixture of shame and desire.

"Good girl", said Obsidian again, which sent jolts of pleasure along Atama's body. The dragon moved his massive snout closer to her, and softly sniffed her all over. His warm breath made Atama shiver, and she moaned as his polished warm scales touched her bare skin.

With delight, the dragon started dragging his long warm and meaty tongue across her body, from her ankles to her neck, exploring every little bit of her skin. Atama could barely hold her delight, much to her frustration, his tongue felt amazing on her body and it made her almost boil in arousal.

“What have you done to me?, what is this collar doing?”, she asked in a mixture of moans and frustration, desperately trying to hold back how much pleasure the dragon’s tongue was giving her.

Obsidian laughed again, a soft, gentle laugh that told Atama how much he was enjoying himself better than any words. 

“The collar enhances your natural submissiveness and it rewards you for obeying me”, the dragon said, almost savoring the words. “The more submissive you are, the more the collar increases it, and it punishes you for not following your desires to obey and serve”.

Atama’s mouth gaped in surprise. “Wait”, she said in surprise, “so it’s not a mind control collar?!”.

Obsidian shook his head. “No, it wouldn’t work if you didn’t want this at all”, he grinned at her, obviously satisfied with his reveal.

“Now, shall we play my dear?”, he said in a seductive tone that Atama did not expect from the massive creature, his words almost caressing her ears and skin. “I wish to enjoy my new toy”, his fiery eyes focused on her with such intensity that she felt as if she was boiling alive.

“I’m… I’m scared”, Atama managed to say, in a strange bout of honesty, while holding her hands to her chest.

The big dragon smiled and laid on his side like a playful kitten, his eyes still completely focused on hers.

“Tell you what then, my gorgeous little toy”, he said, his voice as tender as possible for such a massive creature. “You tell me, do YOU want this?”, the way he said it, made Atama think that he already knew the answer.

And the collar wasn’t needed for it either, she couldn’t hide it from herself, much as she utterly hated herself for it. This whole thing… It was incredibly hot and arousing. She was currently so horny that she could barely stand, her desire to just touch herself into oblivion almost overpowering.

She was terrified, sure, but perhaps this was the way she could get out of it?

“I’m sorry I tried to steal from you, and yes, you are right, I want this, this whole thing is ridiculously arousing. If we do this, can I have your word that you’ll let me go? I’ll be happily yours tonight if you’d allow me to leave and never return in the morning”.

Obsidian looked at her for what felt like an eternity, thinking, but smiling at the same time. “Not that you are in much of a position to bargain, my dear, but sure, if by the morning you wish to leave… I will allow you to do so, you have my word”.

Atama exalted in relief. The dragon seemed honest, and it’s not like she had much choice, as he had obviously pointed out. Ok, she thought to herself, let’s try to relax and enjoy what surely it’s a once in a lifetime experience… sex with a dragon. Now that’s a story to tell too… not that she was sure she was going to do so.

She looked at him back in the eye, a lot more comfortable in her current predicament. 

“How do we do this then?”, she asked, trying to relax her body.

Obsidian sat down again, looking at her with a playful, but more serious tone.

“Very good then. Till further notice, you are mine, my slave, my sex doll. You exist to satisfy my desires”, he licked his snout in obvious anticipation. “Now kneel for me, and say it, say yes Master, I exist to please you”. 

Atama bit her lip and kneeled on the pillow again, looking up at the great creature. “Yes Master, I exist to please you”. A jolt of pleasure fired between her legs and ran through her spine, exploding in the back of her neck. She clenched her whole body at this, a delightful and needy moan escaping her closed lips.

“Good girl”, the dragon said, making the rogue feel dizzy, she loved hearing those words in such a setting.

Before her eyes, the dragon changed shape, he no longer was the massive creature from before, but smaller, human-like. He still towered over her, but now he had a humanoid body, standing upright, with well built muscles that showed even from under his soft shimmering scales. 

He still had all the draconic features from before, the lizard head with his mighty horns, round snout, dagger sharp teeth, gorgeous wings and his honed claws, but it was as if he had been melted by a master craftsman, and then poured into the mold of a human. Atama had to admit to herself, she liked it, it was a beautiful exotic mix, and she felt even needier in anticipation. 

Her eyes wandered to the dragon's crotch, and she felt a jolt of excitement after seeing what he had between his legs. His genitals were similar to those of a human male, but his cock was a slightly different shape. It was smooth and meaty, lacking his owner's typical scales, it looked segmented, divided in four by soft fleshy ridges and it ended on a spear-like tip.

It almost seemed designed to penetrate her without mercy, and she hated herself for loving this idea so much.

Obsidian walked near her, his crotch at her eye level. The shadow of his rather impressive cock was on top of Atama's face, who trembled in a mixture of fear and insane arousal.

"Worship me, slave", he thrusted his hips against her, the tip of his manhood barely an inch from her forehead.

She tried to resist, mostly out of principle at this point, as she felt she was giving in to the dragon way too easily. Resisting was easier said than done though, the collar fished her desire from inside her and turned it into excruciating pain for refusing to follow through with it.

Atama clawed at the pillow and whined, trying to hold as much as she could, her eyes looking at the dragon with defiance.

He responded by giving her a beaming smile, his lips gently curling as his eyes ravaged her with their fire, and slowly, carefully, he held his cock with one hand and rubbed just the tip of it on her lips.

The rogue could barely think, the dragon's cock had a thick and intoxicating smell, that reminded her of incense, volcanic ashes and, oddly but pleasantly, toasted cinnamon.

She could feel herself drool as her body craved to submit, the collar turning her desire into a million lashes for daring to resist it.

Finally, she could hold no longer, and relented. She held the side of the tip of his cock with her lips, and started licking the meaty member, the same way as if she was suckling a delicious popsicle.

Obsidian groaned satisfied, and placed one of his big clawed hands on her head, stroking her hair posessively as she started lavishing his manhood with her tongue.

The moment she stopped resisting, she was awash with a wave of warmth and delight. Her collar was rewarding her for obeying her submissive desires, and for pleasing her Master.

She could feel her pussy melt between her legs, burning in hunger, feeling epically empty.

But she had been ordered to worship her Master's cock, and so she shall to the best of her ability.

Wait a second, she thought, this is a one night only thing, he promised he'd let her go. He was no Master of her.

And yet, the thought came into her head so easily.

Obsidian, almost sensing her inner turmoil, held her head firmly and slowly but surely, not giving her any opportunity to resist, pushed his large manhood down her throat.

She felt his spear tip push the sides of he throat aside and she tried her best not to shove him or fight back, knowing it was pointless.

His cock was exceedingly warm inside her, almost burning, and she could feel her body go limp from the overwhelming combination of sensations, the collar, Obsidian's cock and his smell.

As she relaxed, he held her head firmly and started thrusting as deep as he could. Atama felt her throat was being violated, used like a wet pussy for the dragon's pleasure… and she was loving every second of it.

She gripped the pillow tightly as her eyes rolled back, completely taken by the situation.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, she noticed her Master was throbbing, and he slowly pulled back, letting her cough and take long deep breath.

"Finish it, little toy", he said, in a delightfully firm tone.

Atama, looked up, still regaining her breath, and started sucking him as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were locked with his, begging for his attention and approval.

The rogue's flexible tongue, explored every vein, every ridge and every inch of her Master's cock, and when she was satisfied, she suckled the tip like an infant desperate for sustenance.

He started purring as she used one hand to massage his balls. His ballsack was so big and full, it spilled out of her hand, though she did have tiny dainty hands.

His balls were deliciously warm, it felt like holding red hot coals, but there was no burning pain, just a lovely incandescent heat that made her bury her face against them. She inhaled his musk in a way she had never done with any other lover, his smell was mouth watering, or at least, it felt like that to her. It was like a mixture of spices, testosterone and a warm chimney.

Atama moved upwards along her Master's shaft, sliding along it with her tongue, savoring every inch, her eyes those of a woman possessed by desire. She stroked his cock intensely and it felt like masturbating a volcano. The rogue was hungry and needy for his cum and she wrapped her lips and tongue around the tip of his manhood as her hands furiously stroked and massaged the dragon.

She thankfully did not have to wait long, as her Master whined in delight, and with a soft groan, came in her like no man had ever done so.

His cum was thick and plentiful, filling her mouth so much she had to start swallowing immediately. The taste was utterly indescribable, dense like thick meat, sweet like fresh fruit, hot like pepper but smooth like milk or cream.

She felt she could get addicted to it and quickly, for she sucked it from Obsidian with such hunger that she was still trying to squeeze more after she had licked every last drop.

Her Master looked at her proud, stroking her hair as she devotedly cleaned his cock with her tongue, her eyes utterly hypnotized by his.

"Good girl", he said, genuinely proud, "doesn't it feel nice to submit and be what you're meant to be, gorgeous?". He gave her a pleasant smile, flashing his sharp teeth at her.

Atama tried to shake out of her stupor, he was clawing deeper into her head, and these thoughts of giving herself to him kept invading her mind. No, it was less insidious than that and yet, more cunning. The magic of the collar and dragon were bringing forth her own desires, forcing her to confront them in the face of such temptation, and she was failing hard. She could not stop imagining herself as one of the dragon's wives, collared, branded, used whenever he pleased, nothing mattering in her life but him.

And by the Abyss those fantasies were good and made her pussy even hungrier. She needed to get off now, hopefully that would calm her down and stop this quick descent into madness.

"Fuck me", she said in a firm yet needy tone. "Fuck me, dammit, and let's be done with this."

She glared at him, stroking his dick and nibbling it, her face a mixture of frustration and desire.

Obsidian looked back and firmly held her by the collar, maving her insides quiver with anticipation and her limbs go limp like those of a ragdoll.

"Tell me, cute slut, which one is your favorite hole?" , the dragon said, licking his lips and gently stroking himself.

"I'm a total butt-slut, Master" , Atama slapped her own mouth, the words had again came out of her as a torrent of absolute honesty but without any input from her conscious mind.

She bit her lip and looked back at him, her thighs squeezing against each other so hard they were about to go purple.

"Good thing you've lubricated my dick so well then…", Obsidian surprised her by giving her a firm kiss, his long meaty tongue again pushing into her mouth.

Atama didn't even try to fight and just kissed him back, licking and suckling his long tongue as he picked her up with so little effort someone might have thought she was filled with feathers.

The dragon continued kissing her as he held her in a full nelson but raising her by her strong thighs, pulling them and her legs all the way to her face, abusing her flexibility and leaving both her holes utterly exposed.

He held her like this against his body with just one arm as he rubbed and aimed the tapered tip of his cock against her tiny little asshole, which was now drenched from her own juices sliding down between her legs.

The feeling of his tip against it made her feel utterly empty inside, as if a huge vacuum existed in her innards, and only his cock could satisfy her craving.

Obsidian started lowering her onto his cock, the huge draconic member entering her tight hole smoothly, it's girth forcing it open as a wet drill digging through soft material.

Atama couldn't do anything but shiver in his arms, the invasion of her innards making her feel in equal measure terrified and ecstatic. It felt like a rod of hot iron was sliding inside her, and yet, no overwhelming pain came with it, sure, it hurt a little, but it was not the agonizing pain she was expecting, it was more like a dull pleasurable sting.

Slowly, surely, her body offering pathetic resistance, the massive dragon cock continued digging inside her until finally, against all logic, he bottomed out.

The rogue could feel her Master's balls burning against her firm and silky rear, his cock so deep it felt as if his tip was rubbing against her ribcage. It wasn't possible, but she didn't care, it felt good. Her innards felt warm, full, complete, as if Obsidian's cock is something that had always been missing from inside her.

She shivered and moaned, sobbing with happiness, her head a cloud of bliss and desire. Her hands followed the bulge in her belly, feeling Obsidian's burning cock inside her. Her face had a pathetic expresion, her eyes almost rolled back, her tongue lolling out, a stupid smile going from ear to ear.

Her dexterous hands played with her perky breasts and her wet pussy, but Obsidian held the hand she was using to touch herself while shaking his head.

"Tsk, tsk, little toy", he said in a mocking tone that stung at Atama's heart, but made her want him more. "You're not allowed to touch yourself without permission…", as his warm voice trailed off, he used a fingertip to tease her slit, just sliding along the surface.

Atama whined higher and mumbled an unintelligible complaint like a complete drunkard.

"Ask properly, toy, and I might let you", he said, savoring her current state.

"Please! Please let me touch myself, Master" , the rogue tried as best she could to muster some self control as she begged him.

"Good girl, you understand your place well", he licked her cheek with his long meaty tongue. "Go ahead, but pace yourself, you're not allowed to cum before me" .

Atama mumbled a happy reply and started touching herself, clumsily trying to find her own clit in between her constant shivers of pleasure and the wetness of her pussy.

She finally was able to, and started gently rubbing it as her Master started thrusting inside her.

Gods it felt as if she was going to be split in half. Her slender body felt like an arm puppet due to what was inside her. Knowing it was a lost cause, Atama stopped even trying to keep her head in place and just surrendered to the sensations, her mind drowning in a sea of lust and pleasure, giving herself completely to her Master and becoming nothing but a sexdoll in his hands.

Obsidian groaned like a beast while holding her tight. He started thrusting faster and deeper, his burning draconic knot slamming against her firm ass with filthy wet sounds.

Atama could not groan, or scream, she was so subsumed into her own pleasure that gentle and meek whimpers was the only thing coming out of her lips. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew she was done for, this was just too intense for her, collar or not, this is what she had always wanted, to feel so owned and used, utterly ravaged until she was nothing but a trembling lump of flesh.

She felt her own orgasm coming, building like a raging fire on her loins. Obsidian felt it too, and redoubled his efforts, lowering his snout and digging his sharp teeth softly onto her body, his jaws so big, even in this form, that they gripped her from her clavicle and shoulder-blade.

"Don't you dare cum before me, toy", he said, the fire in his voice almost making her fail his command.

"Please Master! I can't take it anymore! Inside, fill me!!", she begged, tears of desire and ecstasy running down her cheeks.

Obsidian clenched her body tighter, and with a massive thrust he exploded inside her. Atama felt as if he was cumming even more than before, if that was even possible. His burning seed started filling her insides like a wild river moving backwards. The utterly entranced rogue could do nothing but spasm as her own orgasm dimmed whatever was left of her mind until her head was empty of everything but her Master and his embrace. Her head was limp, her face a pathetic visage of slutiness and exhaustion.

When Atama finally came to, she was still in Obsidian's arms, but they were laying in his massive pillow bed, his other slaves still pleasantly asleep thanks to his spell.

His claws caressed her body with delight, enjoying every inch of her skin and hair. She still felt full of his seed, and she moaned when she noticed that he had plugged her ass to stop her from spilling it, as some of it had obviously already left her.

She locked her eyes with his and bit her lip, caressing his chest scales and gently squeezing her thighs together, still more aroused that she had ever been.

"I rarely make predictions, as I dislike tempting fate, but, I somehow suspect I will not have to wait till morning to claim you proper…", he said, his deep voice sounding almost like a purr.

An Atama knew he was right, she was his, whether it was because of the collar, the dragon's presence and power or some unseen spell, she couldn't deny that she wanted him to own her, and there was no turning back or fighting it for her.

She took a sweet breath that sounded like a dirty moan and offered herself to him. Slender and muscular legs spread, exposing herself completely, hands behind her head and a submissive glint of desire in her eyes.

"I'm yours", she said, the words feeling like sweet honey in her tongue. "Take me". There was no doubt or hesitation from her, and this obviously aroused Obsidian further, who growled a mix between a purr and a moan, while giving her a long sensual lick from navel to neck.

He raised one of his claws and gently pressed it against her mound, right above her pussy. It felt scolding hot, almost like a branding iron.

"I shall mark you as mine", Obsidian said, enjoying her needy expression while he did so. "I will weave my magic on the brand, so you are bound to me forever, you shall never be free again, becoming a toy for me to enjoy as I please… forever".

Atama almost orgasmed as he was saying this. She felt dirty, pathetic and objectified, and she loved everything about it with every fiber of her being.

"Please, take me, break me, mold me into whatever toy you wish me to be", she raised her hips to meet his claw, like the needy slut she was.

With fluid motions, Obsidian started carving onto her his brand with the tip of his claw. Her skin and flesh closed almost as fast as it was cut, being knitted together in a bright and beautiful purple draconic symbol.

As he did this, Atama could feel the magic seeping onto her, deep into her being, it was not just her flesh being branded, but her mind and her very soul. It felt warm and tight inside her, a perpetual reminder of what she was now.

She couldn't stop orgasming while Obsidian worked, the pain his movements were causing banishing forever as it was replaced with absolute pleasure.

When he was done, he growled proud and gently licked her glowing brand. Atama could feel that lick as deep as the carving had been before it, and her eyes went white due to the overwhelming sensation.

She thought for a second if she still had any free will left, but quickly dismissed it. It didn't matter after all, she was happy now, and as long as she remained her Master's property she would remain happy.

Obsidian kneeled in front of her, his raging cock so hard and warm she could swear some steam was flowing from it. Without a second of doubt, she spread her legs for him again and raised her hips, her pussy needy for her Master's manhood.

The dragon firmly held her from the small of her back and her firm rear, digging his claws onto her skin just enough to make her moan, and slowly, enjoying every inch, he pushed his tapered member into her, her flesh offering no resistance to it.

Atama grabbed and squeezed the silky pillows around her and allowed herself to enjoy being used. She gave her Master a lustful and needy look, and babbled in between moans and gasps.

"Deeper please, my Master, fill me up, I wanna feel like a flesh sock for your cock" , she said, in a lascivious voice that she had never used before.

Obsidian didn't respond, he just smiled and pushed deeper, making her firm belly bulge from the massive draconic member inside her.

She clumsily caressed it through the skin of her belly, it was so hot and it throbbed and pulsated inside her like a second heart. It made her feel full and complete, as if her whole life she had been missing a piece, and this was it.

Her Master pushed even deeper, pressing his smooth but hard knot against her lovely lower lips. She pressed against it without even thinking, wanting it all inside her.

"Knot me, please, I want it, I need it my Master!" , she said, in such a whiny and pathetic voice that her past self would have hated but one that felt natural to her now.

Obsidian nodded to her and held her even tighter, she could feel his beastly hips move forward, pressing the hard knot against her. She clenched her hands and held a scream as the pain from the pressure built between her legs. Atama didn't care about the pain though, she didn't care if her Master split her in twain, it was all worth it to feel him inside her.

With a groan and a brutal thrust, Obsidian's knot was shoved inside her, disappearing with a lewd wet sound. Atama let out a scream of pain and pleasure, and cried tears of happiness as she felt utterly trapped against her owner.

At that point any coherent thoughts she had left were gone, Obsidian started thrusting harder and harder, making her feel as if her insides were going to be ripped out, as he built his own orgasm for the lovely rogue.

After what felt like an eternity in bliss, Atama came to as her Master's cock throbbed like a volcano inside her, which made her grasp his claws firmly as she begged him with her eyes to please fill her till she burst.

Obsidian was more than happy to oblige, and with a grunt, he exploded inside her.

Atama felt her insides not so much being filled and being subsumed by her Master's cum. She could feel herself getting bloated from the massive amount of cream that her body was holding, but she could only feel a deep and blissful warmth.

She went limp on the pillows as her Master pumped every last drop inside her, her face a slutty grimace, literally drooling where she laid.

Obsidian lovingly held her against his warm scales and kissed her forehead.

"Rest well, precious, you will never regret giving yourself to me" , he said, his heart pouring over the gorgeous rogue.

She knew he meant it, and with a final long breath that sounded more like a moan, she relaxed against him, and slept.

Atama had come looking to steal treasure, but she was stolen and made the treasure herself. 


End file.
